roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Canted Delta Sight
}} The Canted Delta Sight is an American Canted Sight. It requires 405 kills to be unlocked, or it can be purchased with credits. History Coming Soon. In-Game ''General Information The Canted Delta Sight (CDS) is located in the "Other" attachments category. It is available for all primary weapons. Like the Canted Iron Sight (CIS), it provides the user with a secondary aiming option, similar to the alternative aim modes on various weapons. To switch to and from these sights, the user has to press whilst Aiming Down Sights (ADS). The notable difference between the CDS and CIS is that the CIS is a set of Iron Sights, whereas the CDS is a Delta Sight, hence the name. Like the Delta Sight, the point of aim is the peak of the red triangle. Apart from this, the CDS and CIS function identically. Usage & Tactics The CDS, like the CIS, functions as a backup or alternative sight. The user can switch between their chosen optical attachment and the CDS depending on their needs or situation. It provides a user with a close-quarters-combat (CQC) sight that is not their chosen optic, as it has a low level of magnification and clear sight picture, although the reticle is bigger than other red-dot sights. Compared to the CIS, the CDS has a better view on target, a clearer sight picture and is less obstructive, making the CDS easier to use. The iron sights can hinder the user's ability to see targets, so it's recommended to use the CDS over the CIS once it is unlocked, although this is ultimately up to the user's preference. The CDS is quite useful for users who want the option to have two optics, to improve the versatility of a weapon. It allows the weapon to compete in CQC and at a different range engagement depending on the user's chosen Optic. On weapons which are versatile already, the CDS allows this trait to be further enhanced. However, on weapons which lack such versatility, the CDS is not as useful. In addition to that, the user sacrifices their ability to use attachments like the Laser to increase their hipfire performance, which in some cases can render the need for a Canted Sight void, as the better hipfire will suffice. Or, it sacrifices the ability to use the Ballistics Tracker, to enhance their ability to track targets at longer ranges. It is recommended to use this attachment when using a scope with a high magnification level, such as the ACOG Scope or the PSO-1 Scope—any high-power scope that cannot switch magnification level. This combination on a weapon provides the user with much more versatility, with them being able to switch between a longer-ranged optic and a close-ranged one depending on the situation at hand, allowing them to compete in various distances. In some cases, the CDS allows users to not have to switch to their secondary weapon if their primary weapon's optic is not suited for CQC, although this depends on the weapon being used. For example, Category:Designated Marksman Rifles are usually paired with optics with higher magnification, however, some are not worth equipping the CDS on, as the weapon is either performs very poorly in CQC or should not be used with a high-powered scope. 'Conclusion' The CDS is a great choice for people who want a versatile weapon set up, providing a user with the ability to perform in CQC as well as equip an optic for longer-ranged combat. However, if the user is not looking for versatility, particularly using a weapon in mostly CQC, the attachment is not worth using. It can be viewed as a direct upgrade to the CIS, as it provides a clearer sight picture and is generally easier to use. Pros & Cons '''Pros:' *Gives a weapon more versatility. *Clear sight picture. *Unobstructive frame. Cons: *Larger reticle than other Red Dot Sights. Trivia Coming Soon. Category:Others Category:Canted Sights